The present application describes systems and techniques relating to modeling business objects, for example, modeling business objects as graphic objects using multiple graphic object characteristics.
Various techniques exist for presenting data concerning a business enterprise. Such techniques include presenting data corresponding to business objects, such as projects and resources, and presenting different types of data side by side for comparison. In the field of enterprise management, presenting business data in a simple yet comprehensive manner can be very important to executive decision making. Thus, effective methods of data presentation are valuable.